


Kradam Meets Kat

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam takes a trip to High Voltage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Meets Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The press tour had ended just before Kris’ CD release date and their tour wouldn’t start until after Adam’s CD was released so they had a couple blessed weeks at home in LA.

Today Kris has planned something for Adam and Adam fidgeted nervously as he walked up the street beside Kris. It wasn’t until Kris stopped that Adam looked up to see a yellow building before him.

“Oh my God! Kris you didn’t!” Adam gasped.

Kris gave Adam his sheepish little smile and nodded.

“It’s fucking High Voltage, Kris! That means that we’re only a few feet from Kat Von D. She’s hot.” Adam bounced on the balls of his feet like a small child.

“Yes and I have an appointment with her.”

“You what? You’re getting a tattoo? I just thought you brought me here to meet Kat.”

“Yes, I’m getting a tattoo and you have an appointment with her too, if you want to get another one.”

Adam leapt into Kris’ arms nearly causing him to topple over.

“Oh baby I’m so excited!” Adam said in-between kissing Kris over and over.

“Come on Adam or we’re going to be late.” Kris said trying to pry himself out of Adam’s grasp.

Adam reluctantly released Kris and together they walked into the shop.

“Hey, oh my gosh, Adam Lambert and Kris Allen!” A petite blond that Adam knew to be the ditzy shop manager Aubrey squealed.

“Hi, we’re here to see Kat.” Kris said looking at the blond like she had sprouted another head.

“Kat, Kris and Adam are here for you.” She called to the back before staring intently at them again. “Hey can I get your autographs?”

“Stop harassing the customers and get back to work.” Kat said as she strolled in from her office.

“No Kat it’s okay, really.” Adam said grabbing the pen that Aubrey had offered.

Adam quickly signed the scrap paper and handed the pen to Kris who followed suit. She thanked them both and shoved the paper into her pocket.

“So Kris, Adam, what are you guys getting today?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Kris just told me about this before we walked in, but Kat it’s so good to meet you. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you on Miami Ink. I started watching it because Ami was hot, but you, you are hot and your work is amazing,” Adam babbled and excitedly pulled Kat into his arms for a hug. 

Once Adam finally let go a very flustered Kat blushed.

“You’re pretty awesome yourself Adam. Now what are we doing for you today Kris?” Kat said peering at Kris.

Kris grabbed Adam’s right arm and lifted it to show Kat.

“I want one to match this one except I want mine vice versa so the pupil is blue and the line highlights are green.” Kris explained letting Adam’s wrist drop. “I want to be able to have a piece of Adam with me no matter where I go.”

“Aww that is adorable. What about you Adam? What do you want?” Kat said looking up at Adam.

Adam’s eyes were filled with tears as he gazed down at Kris.

“You really don’t have to do this Kris,” Adam whispered.

“I know Adam, but you’re my best friend and my lover and I always want you with me. I know sometimes you won’t be able to be there, but that way in a sense I still get to take you everywhere I go.”

Adam wiped at his eyes as a small smile played on his lips.

“Okay Kat, I think I know what I want.” Adam grabbed Kris’ hand and squeezed it before presenting his left hand to Kat. “This ring was a gift from Kris as his promise to me. Today I’m going to make my promise to him.”

Kris watched expectantly as Adam leaned over to whisper into Kat’s ear. Her smile widened her eyes glittering with excitement.

“That’s so cool man. Gimmie a couple minutes to draw Kris’ up and then we’ll get started. Just make yourselves at home.” Kat hurried back to her drawing space and Adam and Kris took a seat.

“What are you getting?” Kris asked anxiously.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“No fair.” Kris said rolling out his bottom lip in the cutest pout.

“When did you decide to get a tattoo like mine? I never thought I would see the day that Kris Allen would get inked.”

“Honestly the first time it crossed my mind was while we were still on tour. That night the protesters were there I remember asking you why you weren’t shaken up.”

“Oh yeah I remember, I told you that I had protection and that my tattoo would stare them down.” Adam laughed at the memory.

“Yes but that night after we got back to the buses you sat on the floor as we watched a movie with the guys.”

“I remember that too.”

“But do you remember what we watched?”

Adam’s brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. 

“No.” Adam finally replied.

“That’s because you sat through the whole movie and traced the tattoo over and over with your fingertip. You must’ve done it a hundred times. That’s when I realized how important it was to you. The idea has been playing in my head since then. Then I figured since you love Kat and we were back in LA for a while that the time to do it was now.” Kris smiled as he leaned over to kiss Adam.

They heard someone clearing their throat and quickly parted. They both looked up at Kat looking quite guilty.

“Come on back guys and see what I’ve got drawn up.” Kat said with a laugh.

Kris looked at the sketch that Kat held out to him. 

“Kat it’s perfect.” Kris said softly.

“Good then let’s get started.” Kat said patting the seat in front of her.

Kat applied the stencil to Kris’ wrist and watched as he put his wrist beside Adam’s to compare them. Then Kat started her machine and began the outline of Kris’ tattoo. Kris gripped Adam’s hand while Kat worked.

“So how did you guys end up together? Kris you were married right?” Kat asked as she continued the outline.

“Yeah I was married technically still am, but it all started the week that she left me. That week I did Falling Slowly on the show and after we got back to the mansion I headed straight up to our room. Adam and I were roommates.” Kris stopped talking as the memory of that night overwhelmed him.

“I followed Kris up to our room that night and when I walked in Kris was on his bed. I could hear his sobs and over the weeks that we had been rooming together I had grown to care a lot about Kris. So of course I did what any other good friend would do and I went to him and held him in my arms as he cried.” Adam paused as Kris’ face buried in his chest flashed in his head.

“Adam just let me cry until finally I didn’t have any tears left. That’s when I finally told him that Katy was sick of sharing me with music and that we were over. I finally looked up into Adam’s eyes and saw the love and compassion he held for me in those blue depths.” Kris sighed as he looked into Adam’s eyes.

“Then he kissed me and the rest as they say is history.” Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss Kris’ cheek.

“Aww you guys, you’re so sweet even telling the story together.” Kat said as she turned off the machine. “Kris you’re all done.”

Kris pulled his arm back to his body as he stared at the eye that now stared back at him.

“God Kat it’s beautiful, thank you so much.” Kris said as he hugged her tightly.

“Beautiful work Kat.” Adam said with a smile.

“Come on Kris, let me wrap you up, then I’m gonna go back and sketch Adam’s design.” Kat said as she pulled Kris over to another station. “Aubrey, please clean up and prep my station so I can do Adam’s next.” Kat said to the blond while Kat wrapped up his wrist.

“Alright guys you can go back up front or you can hang here if you want. It will just take me a couple minutes to draw it up.” Kat said as she went back to her drawing area.

“Kris it looks so good and it makes me so happy.”

“I’m so happy I decided to get it but it stings.”

“It will for a little while, but just wait until it starts healing. That’s the worst part because man does it itch.” Adam said laughing.

“Oh good, now I have something to look forward to.”

They sat silently for a moment and Kris smiled as he watched Adam trace his tattoo.

“Okay boys I’m all ready to go.”

They got up and sat back down at Kat’s station.

“Kris I want you to turn your chair around so your back is facing me. Adam doesn’t want you to see his tattoo until it’s finished, but this way you can still hold his hand.” Kat said to Kris with a devious smile.

Kris turned his chair and held Adam’s right hand. Adam offered up his left wrist to Kat. Before placing the stencil she showed it to Adam.

“Is this the way you want it?”

“That is just what I had in mind.”

“And you wanted gray with white outlines right?”

“Yep.”

Kat placed the stencil then looked up to Adam for his approval. Adam nodded and smiled as the buzzing began again.

“I would ask you why you chose this design but I don’t want to give anything away. Instead I’ll ask where Kris gave you that ring.” 

“It was back when we were in Canada on the Idols Live tour. Kris took me up to an observatory for a meteor shower. After we saw a shooting star we got up to use the telescope and I was checking out the rings of Saturn. I showed Kris and then he got really nervous as he started to tell me that he had a gift for me and after I opened it he told me it was his way of committing himself to me. That night he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Of course by that time I was crying, but I managed to get out that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him too.” Adam squeezed Kris’ hand.

“Now if only I could find a man like that,” Kat sighed as the buzzing stopped.

“Done already?” Adam asked.

“All done, check it out.”

Adam looked at his wrist.

“That’s exactly what I wanted!” Adam squealed and hugged Kat.

“Kris, look.” Adam said as he put his wrist out toward Kris.

Kris gripped Adam’s wrist as he studied the design there. There was a small cluster of gray stars outlined in white. The stars were connected by white ink that was barely visible on Adam’s pale wrist. The pale lines formed two stick figures holding hands.

“It’s your sign Kris, and also to remember the night that we watch all those stars fall from the sky.” Adam said watching the emotions flitter across Kris’ face.

“It’s the twins for Gemini. Gosh Adam that is beautiful.” Kris said in complete awe.

“This is my promise to you baby.” Adam smiled.

“Let me get you wrapped up too Adam.” Kat said as she walked over to the same place where she had taped up Kris.

Kat wrapped up Adam’s wrist and told Kris and Adam that they were good to go.

“Thanks Kat, but how much do we owe you?” Adam asked slightly confused.

“Kris actually sent me a check weeks ago with a very generous tip to make sure I was available while you guys were in LA. He was very insistent about getting in here for this. You two take care of each other and good luck. I’m looking forward to your albums.”

“Okay then, thank you again Kat it was really so good to meet you.” Adam beamed.

“Yes it was good to meet you.” Kris piped in.

“It was good to meet you guys as well.” Kat hugged them both and watched them hold hands as they walked out the door.


End file.
